


The Sapphire of Soothsaying!

by Wishflare



Series: The Crystal Treasures! [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: Scrooge, Webby, Launchpad and the triplets go on an adventure to find a certain treasureInspired by a roleplay! (cant really say inspired, most of this is like straight from the roleplay)
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Launchpad McQuack
Series: The Crystal Treasures! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the other roleplayers!
> 
> me as launchpad and scrooge
> 
> this lovely man as webby and louie: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewel_yo
> 
> and this cool dude as dewey and huey: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Whitewing2

The team was in the sunchaser, all ready to adventure. Launchpad had kept them up in the sky for a record amount of time. Scrooge was just about to get Huey to help him explain the adventure and what they were after.

Webby was just looking out the window down below, excited for another adventure. Louie was just sitting down, taking the first sip of some Pep.  
Dewey was practically bouncing with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see where this led.

Huey was already beak deep in his Woodchuck guide book again. He was currently reading about the adventure they were on. 

“The Doors of Hecate, or rather known as Hecate’s Crossroads. Whoever finds it will see 3 different doors, or crossroads." Huey explained. "Four if counting you can go back. Each door holds a different location or vision of someone’s possible future decision. No one’s been able to find them for at least a hundred years, for no one’s been able to find them alive." He went on. Louie of course was the only one not paying attention although the other two kids were listening closely. 

"Whoever goes has a high chance of going missing, and those who are found have lost their mind. Speaking of great danger or treasure that awaits them.” He closed the his guidbook and put it down. "Sounds fun..." Louie muttered, not liking the idea of going mad.

Scrooge smiled when he saw Dewey jumping up and down. "Lad you should probably sit down, you know that the seats are the best place to be when Launchpad cra-" Launchpad suddenly swiveled the pilot's seat around to face the rest of the family. "Everybody stay calm, we are about to crash." He said in an oddly-calming monotone voice.

"ash-" Scrooge sighed as the plane started taking a nose dive into the ground.

As normal, cue the screams of the children as they try to cling to something for dear life. Webby screeched and held onto the back of her chair, Dewey was holding onto Webby holding the chair and Louie was screaming, his can of pep dropping out of his hand. "WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!" He yelled.

"My guidebook!" Huey quckly grabbed his guidebook before it flew out of his hands.

Launchpad swiveled his chair back around to face the controls, he did his thing and made the crash as non impactful as he could while Scrooge gathered up the kids by snatching them up quickly with his cane.

Dewey, meanwhile, is cheering and whooping out loud. “THIS IS AMAZING!” He yelled as he was scrooped up by his great uncle. "I KNOW RIGHT!" Webby yelled, her screams weren't of fear, but of thrill. "THIS IS NOT AMAZING-" Louie was holding on for dear life.

The plane crashed straight into the ground, causing everything to jolt upwards and then fall back down. Louie let out a gasp of relief as the plane stopped moving. "WOOH! LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" Webby hopped up and down. "I think im gonna be sick-" Louie groaned.

Dewey cheers alongside Webby. Huey sighs at this, he’s wondering how their still alive. Scrooge went over to Louie and helped him up. "Lad you alright?" Scrooge asked worriedly. im fine-" he took a few deep breaths. "i should be used to it by now-" 

Huey nods “Surprised we haven’t died yet” “That’s because adventure is in our blood!” Dewey interrupts. Scrooge nodded. "Alright." He looked over at Dewey. "Now thats the spirit!" Scrooge smiled at his nephew. Launchpad got up and went over to the group. "Im pretty sure i crashed close enough to the pathway thingy that we can just walk there-" He told them.

Webby ran out of the plane and starting running to the path. Louie just walked. "So what treasure is supposed to come out of this?" Ue asked his uncle Scrooge.

Huey shrugs “We don’t know. Their only rumors, no one has been able to make it back with a sane mind." He told his brother. Scrooge walked with him. "The Pink Diamond of healing is supposedly here, it has magical healing properties that heals even the worst of injuries but we have to choose one path to go down first." Scrooge explained. Launchpad was just being distracted by some glowing white butterflies.

Louie looked to Huey. "That really convinces me." he said sarcastically, before following the others. Webby was looking at the butterflies too.

“Many have tried to find the riches and possible magical relics inside the Temple of Magi. There have been rumors that the Sapphire Yew, which can give the owner a stash of sapphires every so 2 months, the Cursed Diary of Pattica, which will let the reader communicate with the dead, at a price of a random curse. The most famous if the Pink Diamond of Healing, it’s notorious for it’s healing ability when sunk in water, as well as it’s ability to recall and relive happy memories of the past.” Huey told them.

“Aaaaand Huey is monologuing-“ Dewey jokes. "Others say its just a lousy Rose Quartz that has basically no value." Scrooge added, a swarm of white butterflies flew over to him but he just swatted them away with his cane. "Nasty little bugs..." he grumbled. Launchpad just followed them, a few white butterflies perched on his head.

Webby was unbothered by the white butterflies as they perched on her arms but Louie kept swatting them away. 

Huey watches the butterflies. “In these parts, it’s said that these White Wings, which are only found near the temple, are symbolic for trauma or problems. If one lands on you, it means something is bothering-“ 

“Blah blah blah, we get it, nerd stuff, can we now go inside and get on with the adventure?” Dewey interrupts. Scrooge sighed, thankful for dewey's interruption as he knew what the butterflies meant. Launchpad was just being Launchpad. "thEYRE IN MY EYES AA-" there were infact two butterflies on his eyes.

One landed on Louies head, and he tried to swat it away. It flew over to Webby, who didn’t mind it.

Dewey runs up and starts to shoo the butterflies away from Launchpad. “Get away from my friend!” Huey held a look of concern when he saw that some butterflies were landing on everyone but didn’t question it. He didn’t see that Scrooge had some too. He also didn’t see the several butterflies that were trailing behind him.

Scrooge just led them up to the crossroads, occasionally swatting away a few butterflies on the way there.

Huey looks around. “That’s strange... usually there’s some kind of challenge before we get to our destination. Well, anyways, there’s 3 doors, we should pick one and-“ “Let’s all split up and see which one leads to the treasure!” Dewey interrupts yet again.

Louie just rolled his eyes, following. “Yeah!” Webby grinned, agreeing with Dewey. “No wait, the crossroads lead to different areas of your decision, if you go down the wrong path you could-“ “La la la la la la, can’t hear you~!” And he starts running towards the door to the right.

"Webby, go with him. Ill go down this one and the rest of ye'll go down that one." Scrooge pointed to each one. Webby followed Dewey. “This is gonna be so much fun!” Louie nodded, starting to go to the door on the left. Huey facepalms and then sighs. “Alright, lets go” Dewey was already gone, seems like he was teleported somewhere.

Scrooge went down his path, sighing. "See ye all on the other side! And Huey, you're in char-" He just got teleported away.

“Dewey?!-“ she ran around before getting teleported too. Louie just calmly walked on his path, Huey and Launchpad following after him.


	2. Crashing caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey, Louie and Launchpad almost die, Launchpad is mysterious, Huey has alotta exposition and Louie is lazy.

Huey walks into the doorway, then instantly gets teleported into a underground cavern. It’s similar to the cavern that Webby and Louie walked into when they were trying to find the Lost Harp. “Where did everyone go-“Louie looked around, just seeming to be in the middle of nowhere with the others.

“It seems like our decision led us here. We need to find a way to get to the center, where the treasure is most likely to be!” Huey said, scanning the area. “Well, do we have anyway of knowing where we are?“ Louie asked. Launchpad pulled his phone out. "Well the thingy on my phone says we're in the ocea- oh wait no now we're in the desert..? Oh nevermind we're in the amazon now."

Huey looks around and then sees a strangely shaped carving on the wall. “An arrow?” It seems to be Pointing to the right. “In the temple of Hecate, there is no known location. It’s everywhere, and nowhere. So we can’t rely on devices.” He thinks about it for a few moments “Louie, do you think you can do your thing and try to find which way is better?”

“Yeah, sure.“ He grinned before looking around. “Well if we go to the right, it could be a trap. so i suggest the left.“

“Alright, let me try something” He picks up two rocks, and throws one into each tunnel. The right one seems to suddenly morph and twist, then suddenly the passage is gone, only a gaping hole was there instead of a floor. The left one stays the same, it’s safe. “Louie’s prediction was correct, but then why would the arrow point right?”

"Maybe the guys who built this were just mean?" Launchpad suggested. “Or maybe they don’t want us to have the treasure? Too bad!” He started walking towards the left, his brother and Launchpad following

Huey ventured on, he kept mumbling on and on about the past and origin of the temple. At this point, he hadn't noticed that the path started to open up, and then transported them into a huge room full of mist. “Woah, what’s this?” He looked at Huey for information on the room.

"Uh- i cant see-" a rock fell onto Launchpad's head as the room started to shake a bit. His concerns were drowned out by Huey's exposition.

"THE MIST! The Mist is an ancient spell that helps block out the Gods and Goddesses from human eyes. It's said that the mist prevents us, mortals, from seeing spirits or monsters. It's how Mount Olympus has been uncharted and never found unless you're very lu-" He was interrupted by Launchpad.

"Um- guys- guys- i think the room is-" A few larger rocks fell from the celing, narrowly avoiding the three.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Huey yells. "Look! There!" Louie points to an exit as the cavern keeps collapsing. The rocks kept falling as Launchpad scooped Huey and Louie up in his arms and started to run for the exit. Launchpad threw the two screaming kids towards the exit and kept running towards it himself. He slid in, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the rocks.

Once the three calmed down they carried on with their adventure. The area they are in now was a garden. It's similar to Selene's garden, however, it was above the ground and in the middle of some pillars. "So what now?" Louie asked, still looking a bit scared from almost dying in the collapsing cavern.

Launchpad took in a deep breath and then shrugged, not sure what they were supposed to do now. He admired the butterflies and different plants, quietly saying something about how much Ziyi would have loved them, snapping a photo of the greenery.

"These plants, no herbs, their all herbs. I've never seen any of them before." Picture plants that glow, look like they came from a mythical world. Now take a garden that's as big as a football field, and has color-coded and alphabetically ordered plants of all shapes and sizes. That's the garden. There was a stone slab in the floor that held writing on it. It seems to be a puzzle, or rather, a riddle.

Louie went over and tried reading the engraving. "Hey look! A thing!" He put his phone away and went over to the slab. "What does it say?" He asked. 

"Oh.." Launchpad read it out loud in the language it was in. He then read it out loud in english. "This is the beginning, in here you will find what the future holds. The Soothsaying Crystal- No wait, Sapphire of Soothsaying." He stopped reading it. "I think its like a label or something." He observed. 

Huey stares at Launchpad, like he just spawned a second head "How did you..?" Louie also looked at Launchpad. “Wh-"  
He shrugged and looked pensive as he studied the puzzle that would unlock it. "Hey that kinda looks like a keyhole, you guys have a key that could fit?" He asked the two.

Huey thinks for a few moments, before digging around in his bag to grab a hairpin. "Let's hope this works." He sets himself before the lock and starts digging. He messes up at first and causes a pit to open to his right, which led to darkness filled with the sounds of scraping metal. Huey gulps.

This may be harder than I thought..."  
Huey decides to try again. This time, a portal appears above and starts to slowly change the gravity. Huey quickly readjusts the bolts, frantic. Different traps and weird objects appear. You could even catch a glimpse of the past before it changes to another pit fall.

"So what are you trying to do?" Launchpad asked Huey. "Trying to unlock it. But each time I try a trap appears or some kind of opening that isn't connected to it." Huey kept putting the pin in the lock. "Im sure if you keep doing it you'll get it." Launchpad reassured. Huey just kept trying.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> <3


End file.
